A World Over
by AvengerSpirit
Summary: Time has pasted in the Naruto world. Hinata and Neji have both had kids. Hyuuga Sarai and Hyuuga Taiska. This is their adventure. Will it bring them closer or further apart? BACK ON!
1. Chapter 1

A World Over

A kunai hit another steel metal weapon then spun into a tree. A fagitued girl backed up slightly, her breathing heavy and labored. Another kunai was gripped in her hand.

"Again." A male voice called out. The girl didn't nodd her head only charged forward her kunai ready to strike. The girl's right hand was at her weapon's pouch on her right leg. She jumped up into the air and threw the kunai down on the boy below her. Her right hand came up with three skuriken in it. She spun around in the air and threw them down as well. She landed on the balls of her feet.

The boy used a repcialation jutsu to avoid the weapons that rained down on him. He appeared behind the girl with a kunai to her neck. The girl gasped all the air coming out of her lungs.

"I win again, Sarai. What's wrong...you've been like this for weeks now..." He removed the kuani and put it back in his weapon pouch. He sat down on the ground beside of the girl.

"I'm sorry, Taiska-sama." Sarai sat with her head bent down.

"It's fine. You just need to rest for a while, come up with a new staragy and then we'll spar again." He said with a grin on his face. The girl, Sarai, sighed.

"I don't understand. We used to be able to tie against each other or one win then the other...Now I can't win at all."

"It's just stress," The boy sighed as well. "You've been like this since I became a..."

Sarai jumped up her feet, her back facing the male. "No, Taiska-sama, it's..I don't think I'll pass the test..." Taiska stood up behind her.

"Sarai-sama, you'll do fine. It's the same test that I had to take and you've mastered it fine. So this really has nothing to do with me becoming a genin before you?"

Sarai turned to face Taiska. She shook her head. "No,...I'm just..nervous..The test is tomorrow and I'm afriad to mess up."

"Let's walk," He said and turned his back on the young girl. Sarai nodded her head and followed till she was side by side with her older cousin. "You, Sarai-sama, are of the Head, I am only the Branch. You will be able to do things that I cannot."

The forest changed from crowded trees to an open meadow. Blue, yellow and red wildflowers blew on the breeze. This was where the two family members went whenever they needed to talk or just to be alone.

"But your father, Neji-sama, can do what any other Head member can."

"Yes, Sarai, but I'm not like him. I don't hate the Head, no matter what. Yes, I want to protect you with my life. And I'll do that too, but I don't see don't the point of trying to be better then I am. I'm me, and I'm not going to change that. I like the way I am. I wouldn't have wished that I were in your place and you in mine. No, I don't want that. I don't want you to have to go through what I have to. You are my cousin, my family, but you're my best friend too. I want to protect you no matter what. Whether my father ever let on, he wanted and still does want to protect your mother no matter what, as I do you."

Sarai saw a bug crawl over her foot, she looked at it. Once it was gone, she looked up. "I...I..don't know what to say.."

"You don't have to say anything. I wouldn't want you to. Go home and get some rest. You'll do fine on the test tomorrow. I promise." Sarai watched Taiska disappear into the trees. She knew it wouldn't be long till he learned how to use the transportation justu he'd been working on for a while. She sighed and sat on the ground.

_So, unlike his father at his age, he doesn't believe in fate. He makes his own decisions. He has since he was born. He was born of Hyuuga Neji, the greatest Branch member and Hyuuga ever. Yet,...I don't know. Somethings are just...I don't know. What am I going to do?_

Sarai layed down on the grass. Her arms placed under her head. _Mother told me about her fight with Neji-sama, but I...still. I can see his point. Fate put us where we are. We can get out from where we are by hard work. Naruto-san proved that. It seems like everyone I know did something important, but me. Even Taiska has done something important. Not me. I still have something to prove._

Sarai's eyes shot open. She didn't know that she'd fallen asleep. She woke up to the sound of footsteps coming closer. Sarai's nose twiched. She knew the smell. It was Naruto himself. She sighed and sat up.

"What do you want, Naruto-san?"

"Your mother asked me to come and get you. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here." He said in the annoy voice that Sarai grew to hate, and Naruto knew it. He poked her in the back on the head.

Sarai jumped up onto the balls of her feet. Her back to him. "What time is it?" She asked, keeping her voice from showing how much she wanted him and his annoying voice to get lost.

"Two am," Naruto answered. His arms were crossed over his chest. "Now do I have to carry you home or are you going to go now your own?" Sarai huffed then turned around.

"I'm going on my own and if you dare tell my mother how long I was out here, Taiska and I will double team you. And you know very well you can't beat the two of us together." She said with her eyes narrowed.

"Fine then, see if I care." Naruto placed his hands together and released a small amount of charka and disappeared. The transportation jutsu that Taiska was working on getting. If he succeded, he'd be the first genin to learn a high level jutsu like that. Even Naruto didn't learn it untill a year after he became a chuunin.

Sarai sighed and walked back through the forest. She hoped that she wouldn't get caught by anyone. Once she was out of the forest, she saw at the edge of the village. She walked into the gate and to her clan home. Once she saw the gates or wall really sighed. There was a light on. But instead of seeing her mother waiting for her at the door, Hyuuga Neji was there waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

A World Over

Sarai gulped. The last person she thought she'd see there was Hyuuga Neji, but there he was. His arms were crossed over his chest. Sarai ducked her head in shame

"Sarai-sama, you're late. If I were to tell your mother-"

"No, please don't!" Sarai pleaded looking up at Taiska's father.

"You're going to have to learn to take your punishment. But I will wait till after the test tomorrow," Sarai's eyes widdened. "Even I know what's its like to want to pass the test and someone or thing stop you. That is one thing I wouldn't take from you." Sarai thought that Neji was talking more then he normally did, but when he was fighting and telling about fate.

"Thank-you, Neji-sama." Sarai said and bowed her head. Her hair fell past her face, momentairly showing her right eye. She leaned back up and ran off to her house. She opened the door and slid it closed as softly as she could. She took off her black ninja sandles and left them where everyone elses were. She tiptoed across the floor and down the hall. She paused a second at her mother's door. Her mom was sitting on the side of the bed playing with her thumbs. Sarai bit on her lip. She would just have to swollow her pride.

Sarai opened the door. Her mother's head shut up, a few tears still on her face.

"Mother,..I'm..so sorry..." She said ducking her head again. Hinata stood up and walked over to her daughter. Once she was close enough she wrapped her arms around Sarai.

"Don't...you ever..do that to...me again..." She said more tears falling. Sarai hugged her mother back.

"I wouldn't. I just fell asleep on accident in the meadow and woke up when Naruto-san came to get me.."

"Well,...get to bed and we'll talk in the morning." Sarai nodded her head and hugged her mother again before turning and walking out the door. Sarai was upset with herself for making her mother worry like that mostly after what had happened with her father...

Sarai shook her head and walked the hall to her room. She opened the paper, thin, tanish colored door and closed it behind her. She walked over to her bed and sat down. The test was today and she knew she wasn't getting back to sleep. Sarai laid down and pulled the covers up over her head. For the rest of the night she tossed and turned in the bed.

"Sarai, get up." Hinata said opening the door to her daughter's room. Sarai groaned and rolled over. She lifted the covers off her head and looked at her mom. Her brown/black hair was sticking straight up on ends all over her head.

"Yes, ma'am." She said. She got up and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water, got undressed and stepped in. After she was done she wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the room.

"Uh, uh." Someone coughed from the right behind of Sarai. Her eyes widdened and she turned to looked at the person. Her face turned bright red when she saw her cousin, Hyuuga Taiska, there.

"Uh,...I'll be back in a mintue." She said quickly and walked as fast as she could so it wasn't a run and got to her room. She walked over to her dresser and took out a fresh pair of clothes. She put on the fishnet shirt first then she extra-small tan coat. Then she grapped her black pants and put them on. She looked at herself in the mirror. She combed her hair out making sure that half of it was covering her right eye like it did everyday. Once she was happy with everything she opened the door to her room and shut it. The light caught the diamond shaped gem on her forhead and lit small path on the ground in front of Sarai. She shook her head making the light disappear and walked through the house to find Taiska waiting in the kitchen with her mother.

Sarai walked into the kitchen looking at the floor.

"So, Sarai have a nice bath?" Taiska asked. Sarai's face turned bright red as she looked up.

"I'm sorry you had to wait." She said trying to pretend that her cousin hadn't hit a nerve. He knew he had though. Taiska laughed.

"Come on you don't want to be late." Sarai nodded her head and bowed to her mother before she followed her cousin over to where their shoes were, put them back on, and ran out of the Hyuuga compound.

Sarai said good-bye to her cousin as he ran off to his own team. She sighed and stepped into the academy. She saw her two best friends waiting for her.

"Hi, Raiden, Nao."

"Hi, Sarai-chan." Both Aburane Raiden and Nara Nao said in unsion. Sarai smiled.

"What have you to been up to?"

"Nothing much just-" The instrutor out Nao off.

"Class, settle down. We are now going to start the testing." Sarai gulped. Her heart was pounding in her chest. The teacher made everyone come and stand in the front of the class room in a single-file line. Raiden was second, Nao fifth and Sarai was near the end. She sighed at least they wouldn't be getting to her anytime soon. _Poor, Raiden. At least his not first. And he's good at this._

Finally it was Raiden's turn. He placed his hands together and formed his hands signs.

"Hengo no Jutsu!" He yelled. The got to choose who they got to turn into. Raiden chose his father. Aburane Shino. Sarai nodded her head. Yes, he would graduate today. The line kept moving till it was Nao's turn. Nao, like Shino, transformed into his father- Nara Shikamaru. Sarai nodded again. Her friends were good. Before she knew it, it was her turn.

Sarai took a deep breath to calm her nerves down and placed her hands together then made her hand signs. She released her chakra. "Hengo no Jutsu!" She called out. She had picked one of her favorite people to transform into. Yuhi Kurenai.

AN: sorry, I didn't put this in here before. I hope you like the story so far. I do not own Naruto, the only ones I own are Hyuuga Sarai, Hyuua Taiska, Nara Nao, and Aburane Raiden as of right now. Review please, it would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

A World Over

Sarai looked down at herself. She was much taller now and older it seemed. Their sensei nodded his head. Sarai let the jutsu fade and she went back to her normal self. Once everyone was done he nodded to everyone.

"Good job, everyone. I would like to say that everyone will be graduating today." The whole class epruted into cheers.

"We did it!" Nao yelled. Yeah, he wasn't at all like his father. He actually liked doing things; he didn't find them troublesome. Sarai smiled, she couldn't wait to tell her cousin about this, and her mom would be so proud.

"Okay, settle down. Everyone come up here and get your headbands. Nao, Raiden and Sarai walked down the walkway to the front of the room. Sarai's smiled widdened when she got her headband.

"Good job, everyone again, but now I will post up the teams and the team members on the bulltion board. Sarai waited till everyone else but Raiden and Nao found out who their teammates and sensei were. She walked over to the board and found her name.

Hyuuga Sarai-- teammates--Aburane Raiden and Nara Nao--sensei-- Inuzuka Kiba

Sarai pulled back with a small grin on her face.

"We're teammates! And Kiba-sama's the sensei!" Sarai's grin widdened. Nao looked up as did Raiden.

"Well, this is new." Nao said.

"Very. Who knew I would get my dad's old teammate as my sensei." Both Sarai and Nao nodded.

"Agreed." They said at the same time.

The three turned around and started to walk out the door. It opened and Sarai stepped back. She'd almost ran into their new sensei.

"Oh,...hi, Kiba-sama." Saria said as she moved out of his way so he could come in.

"Where do you think you three are going?" Kiba asked his voice high and slightly ruff.

"Uh,...no where..." Nao said. He wasn't quite sure what the answer should have been. Kiba nodded his head and motioned for them to sit at the desks. Everyone else was gone.

"I'm not going to be like all the other senseis who want to know stuff about you. No, I'm just going ot get straight down to business. I already know you, Raiden, and you three are already friends so no one needs to say names and crap like that."

_Wow, Kiba-sama's talking more then normal. He really must want to get us down to the training field. _Sarai looked over at Raiden and Nao. They were looking just as eager as she was sure her face was showing.

"Well, then kids, let's get down to the fields." All three of the new genins nodded their heads. Sarai jumped off the desk she was sitting on and followed behind of Raiden with Nao behind her. They were all pretty happy about what was going on.

The crowded streets lined with people quickly changed to a dark forest. Kiba walked in, planing on going to the same place to train his new team where he had been trained growing up.

Kiba jumped out of the way of a flying kunai. Raiden who had been right behind him jumped back with Sarai and Nao jumping off the the sides. Kiba looked up into the tress branches to see one of his old teammates. He growled. "I didn't expect to see you here, Shino-san." Raiden looked up to see his father as did Nao and Sarai. Shino dropped from the trees and his team of genin came out from behind the bushes.

"Kiba-san," He looked over at his son and his two friends. He nodded to them. "Find somewhere else to train."

"No!" Kiba yelled, his anger level rising. Sarai bit on her lip for a second. She knew how bad Kiba was when his anger got the best of him. She ran till she was ahead of her sensei but not in front of him.

"How about this. We all train together. That way, two teams already know eachother and we won't fight over everything." Shino's eyes narrowed, though it couldn't be seen behind his glasses, at what Sarai had done.

"She's got a good plan, Shino-san." Shino sighed, but nodded his head none the less. Sarai smiled. Raiden's father had always liked her. Mostly for the fact that she wasn't like her mother, though he still respected Hinata. But also, for the fact that since her mother was Hinata most people expected her to be weak too. Sarai had proven them wrong many times, but most people still looked to Hyuuga Neji and his son Hyuuga Taiska to help them. It wasn't like Sarai didn't like not having to do all that extra work, but she did want some credit for something other then being apart of the Head in the Hyuuga clan and not the Branch.

"Alright, we got us a plan. So Shino-san, what were you planing on doing? The normal?" Kiba asked. Shino shook his head.

"No, I wasn't." Kiba nodded his head.

"I was just planing on letting them have a fight against each other then the winner face off against me."

"Were you planing on killing them too?" Shino smirked. He knew he'd hit a cord with Kiba. Being that they were old teammates, Shino knew what to say to piss off Kiba. "And where's Akamaru?"

There was a vein popping out of the side of Kiba's head. His hands balled up into fists. When he heard his old friend's name he calmed down.

"He's sick." Kiba stated. Sarai bowed her head in respect. She'd wondered why the little yapper wasn't there. Okay, he wasn't really all that little anymore. He was past her waist. Though, she was only twelve and slightly short that didn't mean anything to her. Nao looked around; it seemed like he just noticed that Akamaru wasn't there.

"Well then let's start." Kiba looked up, a glint in his eyes. He knew his new team could handle this. Sarai looked up as well. Her eyes locked with the female on the other team. Light pink hair...Haruno Sakura's child most likely. She knew that she would have to fight with the girl first and beat her to fight with someone else. Sarai, also knew, that if it was Sakura's child that she'd have to be on guard. Sakura was good at using her chakra wisely even as a genin, her child might also be the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

A World Over

"Well, then who fights who first?" Kiba asked, Shino, knowing that his old teammate would want things his own way.

"Hyuuga Sarai and Rock Miko." Kiba nodded. Sarai looked back at the other girl. Her eyes narrowed. So she was going to end up fighting with her and she was Sakura's _and_ Rock Lee's child. Sarai and Miko stepped forward. Nao and Raiden backed up as well as Kiba. Miko's teammates stepped back as well. Sarai's eyes were narrowed till they were almost slits. The same was true for Rock Miko.

"Begin!" Kiba yelled.

Sarai took out a kunai and then some shuriken and placed them in her other hand. She knew it was stupid not to take them out with the hand she was going to use them in, but she wanted to see just how smart Miko was. She got into a guarding stance, but crossed her arms over each other in front of her face. Normally she would have started out in the stance that Jyuuken called for, but she wanted to play around first.

Miko took out one kunai and placed her hands together to form a jutsu. Sarai jumped out of the way of a well charka guided kunai.

"Well, you _might_ be as good as they say." Sarai narrowed her eyes again, her rage level starting to rise. She knew she had to hold it back or the girl would get the upper hand and win the battle. Sarai landed in one of the tree branches above where she had been before. She jumped up into the air and threw her kunai down on the girl below her. Then she twisted in the air and threw the skuriken after the kunai. She landed on the balls of her feet and straightened up. She got into a back stance. Her back leg bent back and her front leg slightly bent. Her arms up to protect herself. She had lucky, unknowing to Miko, activated Byakugan on the way down after she threw the last of the shuriken.

Miko was able to dodge the kunai, but was cut slightly from Sarai's two shuriken. She snarled as she saw the stance that the young Hyuuga was in. Sarai didn't give the other girl a chance to get her barings straight. She charged in. Miko jumped back trying to avoid the charka filled blows coming at her. She felt a kuani at her neck. She turned her head slightly. Sarai was standing behind her with the kunai to her neck. Miko turned her head back to face the one in front of her. She didn't know how the girl did everything she'd done so fast and without her noticing.

"Stop." Shino said calmly. Sarai nodded her head as the clone in front of Miko disappeared into thin air. She put the kunai back in her weapon's pouch and joined her team and sensei over at the other side of the battle ground where she and Sakura's child had been fighting.

"Looks, like that's a win for my team!" Kiba said as he patted Sarai's back as she pasted him. Shino sighed. Kiba hadn't changed much since the time that he and Shino along with Hinata were teammates.

"Next up Nara Nao and Umuino Ren." Nao smirked. Sarai sat down beside of Raiden.

"How to you think he'll do?" She asked.

"I don't know. He's going up against Iruka Sensei's kid. It'll be tough." Sarai nodded her head. She saw Raiden looked over at his dad. _He really wanted to be in his team, but everyone knows that you can't be with someone that's family. It would have been impossible. But if we get to go on missions with them. Then Shino-sama wouldn't have to worry about his only son._ Sarai sighed and looked up at the fight that was about to start. She hadn't seen Nao fight that often, but she knew he was good. He almost had ad high of an IQ that his father had at his age. But Nao was more outgoing then his father.

Raiden looked back over at the fight. He saw that Sarai was watching as well. It hadn't started yet, but there were sparks flying between the two already.

"He's going to need to calm his anger down if he's going to be able to fight correctly." Sarai nodded her head.

"Nao can't even beat me when he's angry." This time it was Raiden who nodded his head. It was a very good thing that the three got paired as teammates. They already knew eachothers strengths and weaknesses.

"I know, but his opponent doesn't. Which falls to Nao's favor." Sarai nodded her head again. _Only if...No, I can't think those thoughts. Have to stay inside the clan like mother had too...But she lost father..._ Sarai sighed and looked up at the fight that was about to start.

"Begin." Shino said. Sarai's chest tightened. The first move of the battle was done by Ren. Nao was thrown into a tree with what looked to the four young genin like charka. Raiden put a hand on Sarai's shoulder. She was on one knee now about to go to her friend's side.

"But-" She started.

"He's fine. Look." Sarai turned her head and saw that Nao was starting to get up. She let out the breath that she was holding. She sat back on the ground beside of Raiden. Only, then did he let his hand fall back by his side.

"That was pretty good. But you just showed me how much strength you have." Nao smirked as he wipped a small line of blood from his chin. He got into his own personal guarding stance and charged at the very surprised Umuino Ren. He'd never been tricked like that in a battle before. It really was true that Nara Nao almost had as high of an IQ as his father did.

Nao pulled back his right hand and punched at Ren. Ren, in turn, back-hand-sprung away to avoid the attack. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at Nao. Nao took out one of his own and threw it at the incoming one then out of another and charged in again.

A/N: sorry, I didn't put this in the third one. I'm very sorry if Kiba and Shino have some OOCness to them. I'm trying the best I can. I hope you liked part four. It came out much sooner then I would have thought. Also, I have no reviews. I'm not begging, but I would like at least one. Well thanks for reading! Come back for part 5


	5. Chapter 5

A World Over

Raiden push Sarai and himself out of the way as one of the blocked kunais came at them.

"You okay?" He asked. Sarai nodded her head and sat back up. This time she was further away from Raiden. She gulped and looked back at the fight.

Nao looked over at his teammates. He wanted to make sure they were okay. Raiden nodded to him then winced as one of Ren's punches hit Nao square in the jaw. Sarai even winced. There was going to be a bruise left after that kind of a hit. Nao rolled over his head into the grass before he was able to jump up onto his feet. His anger level was growing higher by the second.

"Come on, Nao you're better then this!" Sarai yelled trying to help him out. Raiden shook his head.

"You should have done that."

Sarai crawled over to him till she was right beside of him. "And why not?"

"Because his anger level has already risen and now you've reminded him that everyone's watching." Sarai's mouth form an O from her understanding. She sat back into the tree, her grey, yet clear like eyes trained on Nao.

Nao jumped into the tree branches. He took out another kunai. He saw the boy below him.

"I hope he doesn't know where I am." He whispered to himself. He put his hands together hoping to be able to do the jutsu that he wanted to.

Ren jumped up into the trees to go after Nao. He had used a clone of himself as well. The one of the ground was the fake and the one behind of Nao was the real one. Ren jumped up behind of Nao, but the other genin kicked his leg out. Ren hopped over the leg only to met a fist in his face. He fell out of the trees and landed on his back. Nao jumped down after the fallen boy.

Ren jumped to his feet. He was breathing heavier from the fall when it knocked all the air in his lungs out. Nao and Ren both got into a guarding stance. They charged at each other. One would take a blow and then the other. They only blocked half of the attacks now. They jumped up and down from the trees to the forest floor. When they stopped back in front of everyone, Sarai could see that Nao was tiring out too fast. Ren was only half as bad. She gulped, Nao wasn't going to last much longer. Raiden put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. He'll fight till he passes out or runs out of charka."

"But now he can't even use his bloodline." Sarai said with concern for him.

"I know."

Sarai and Raiden both turned back to the fight when there was a sound of something hitting another tree. This time, Raiden couldn't stop Sarai from getting up. It had been Nao that hit the tree. Ren was going in to hit him again when Sarai got between them. Ren's punch connected with her stomach. She coughed as she fell onto her knees. Her arms wrapped around her when she fell. Blood came up as she doubled over. Raiden jumped up and ran over as fast as he could with Kiba and Shino right behind him.

Raiden reached Sarai's side and put his arm around her shoulders. Nao fumbled forward till he was by his two teammates' sides.

"It...it had..charka..." Sarai got out before coughing up more blood. Raiden cursed under his breath and leaned Sarai onto her back. Shino stopped as Ren's side as Kiba kept going.

Shino stared at Ren, a glare in his eyes, though it couldn't be seen. "You won the match-"

"There was no need to hurt another one of my students!" Kiba yelled after he picked Sarai up. Ren stepped backwards.

"I..I didn't mean to. She was the one who got in the way. She was the one who jumped into the fight."

"The fight was already over; you should have seen her!" Raiden yelled. His father looked over at him. Raiden ducked his head and stepped back.

"I believe the fights are over for today," Kiba nodded his head in agreement. Shino and his team jumped into the trees and headed back into the village. They all knew that Ren was going to get busted really bad from Shino. Raiden had surprised even himself with what he'd done. He was a lot like his father. That was a rare moment when he yelled out.

Kiba turned back to his team. He sighed and looked down at the half conscious girl in his arms.

"We'll have to find out if the charka hit anything. Nao," Nara Nao snapped to attention, though his body was protesting the whole time. "Go tell Hinata-chan that Sarai will be with me for a while, but don't tell her why."

Nao nodded and took off as fast as his wounded body would allow. Raiden wondered what he was supposed to do. Kiba answered for him.

"You'll be staying with me. I need your bugs to tell me all of her stats." Raiden nodded his head and took off at a steady jog after his sensei and Sarai. Her eyes were closed, in slight pain, but he knew she was awake.

Kiba and Raiden stopped when they reached Kiba's place. Raiden wasn't out of breath at all. He had already givin Kiba two reports on Sarai's health, but nothing had changed. He opened the door for his sensei and followed him in. Kiba walked into his room and set Sarai down on the bed and walked out.

"I'm going to get something," was all he said. Raiden walked over to where Sarai was. She was asleep now, he knew. But that wasn't what was bothering him. It was a charka attack meant for Nao, but still it was harder then it should have been. He sighed and pulled the covers up to his teammates chin. He didn't know what to do. He didn't understand why the attack hurt the young Hyuuga so much.

"What was Ren-kun thinking..."

**A/N:** Well, here's part five. I got it out _much_ sooner then I thought. I still don't have any reviews, but that's okay. You don't have to, but it would be nice. Hope, you come back from part 6


	6. Chapter 6

A World Over

Raiden shook his head. What he was thinking couldn't have been true.

"Ren, couldn't have known that Sarai would have jumped in, unless..." He thought back to the battle to all the times that he stopped her from jumping into the fight. "If he saw all those things then he would have known that she would have jumped in and I wouldn't have been able to stop her if he went too far. Ren must have known that the hit from the tree would take Nao out and if he kept going, Sarai would jump in. But why would he hurt Sarai? She didn't do anything to him."

Sarai groaned and her eyes started to flutter.

"Sarai-chan, you alright?" Raiden asked as he got up out of the chair he'd been sitting in and walked over to her.

Sarai rubbed the back of her head. "I've been better. Where are we?" Raiden sighed and stood over the bed.

"Kiba-Sensei's house." Sarai shook her head and pulled the covers off of her. She winced slightly.

"I'm going to find the bathroom to see if it bruised." Sarai got out of the bed wincing everytime she did so. Raiden nodded his head and stepped back.

"Need any help?" Sarai shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine." Raiden nodded his head as he watched Sarai hubble down to where the bathroom was.

Sarai shut the bathroom door behind her. She turned on the light and waited for her eyes to adjust to the bright light. She took off her tan coat and lifted up the fishnet shirt. It was only her training outfit, but it looked just like her mothers. There was a large bruise from where the punch hit. She winced when she touched it. _Ren's never acted like that. Maybe he was just over exctied. I don't know. Maybe I can asked Neji-sama. But I know I can't ask my mother. She'd make me stop training and take me away from everything I love. Just because she lost father doesn't mean anything. I'm not him. I'm not going to die like he did._

Sarai pulled back down the fishnets and then put back on the coat. She went to the bathroom and then walked out. She turned off the light and walked back down the hall.

Raiden walked out of the room. "Well?"

"It's bruised alright. But it looks like it will heal quickly."

"Yeah and if you really had to you could go and get Sakura-san to heal it." Sarai frowned.

"Not after the fight that I had with her and Rock Lee-sama's kid." Raiden sighed.

"I guess your right." They both sighed. They walked into what looked like the living room and sat down on the couch. Sarai put her head on Raiden's shoulder and closed her eyes. Her breathing changed.

The door opened the Kiba walked in. "Sorry it took me-" He stopped when saw Raiden and Sarai. Raiden put a finger over his lips.

"She just fell back asleep." Kiba nodded his head and walked over.

"How long was she up?" He asked as he set down the package he was carrying on the table and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Not long. She went to the bathroom to check the wound. It bruised but she said it looked like it would heal pretty fast." Raiden whispered trying not wake his teammate up. Kiba nodded his head.

"I went and got some healing cream from the rest of the clan." This time it was Raiden who nodded.

"I told her she could go to Sakura-san to get it healed if she wanted, but she said that it wouldn't be a good idea after she beat Rock Miko in the fight."

"Smart girl. I just want to know why the hit hurt her so bad."

Raiden sighed then nodded. "I've been trying to come up with ideas myself."

"Any?" Raiden shook his head.

"The closest thing I could come up with was that he knew she'd jump in there, but I just can't see Ren-kun hurting someone for no reason."

"Neither could I. Something may be up. I'll need you to watch over Sarai-chan for a while. I don't think Hinata-chan will have a problem with you staying and I'll talk with your father." Raiden nodded his head.

"Good then, Nao should be on his way over here." Raiden nodded again. They sat there in silence for a while. The only sound was Sarai's light breathing. After about fifteen mintues there was a light knock on the door.

Kiba stood up and walked over. He opened it and stared down at the third genin on his team.

"Your late."

Nao ducked his head. "I'm sorry. I help Hinata-san with something." Kiba nodded.

"That's quite alright. Hinata-chan needs help sometimes."

"I know. Is Sarai alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine now." Nao looked around and saw the scene with Raiden and Sarai. If he'd liked her more he would have been very jealous. But right then he was more concered with her health and not who she liked. He sighed and shook his head. Kiba yawned and walked over to where the other two genins were. He picked Sarai up.

"Grap that cream will, ya?" Raiden stood up and stretched his stiff body. He walked over and grapped the cream. Nao joined Raiden.

"Have a good time?" He asked teasing him.

"I couldn't move since she fell asleep on me." Nao shrugged.

"Come on, boys, its getting late." Kiba said getting very annoyed. He must have wanted some time to himself. Both of the boys sighed, but nodded their heads.

**A/N: **Thank-you so much, kawaiiS for the review! And yes, you were the first. As for your questions about Hinata and Neji that's to be revealed later on in the story. I don't like giving away to much at the beginning. Thanks again for the review. I hope this cleared up some things. Oh and about your friend having the same name. I thought I made it up. That's cool though.


	7. Chapter 7

A World Over

Kiba walked out of the house carrying Sarai's limp form. Nao said his good-byes when they came to his street. He ran down the path and opened the door to his house. Kiba and Raiden both stopped and made sure that he'd made it before they left.

"Next I'll talk with Shino-san." Raiden nodded his head. Though, he wanted to talk to his father about what went on, he knew it would have to wait. Kiba wanted him to watch over Sarai till he said she was okay or a medical-nin did that that was what he was going to do.

Kiba and Raiden turned down onto the second genins street and walked up to the door. Kiba shifted Sarai's weight and knocked on the door.

Shino opened the door and nodded his head. Kiba walked in followed by Raiden who shut the door.

"I can put her in my room while we're here." Raiden said, hoping that they didn't put her in the guest room since it hadn't been used in years. Plus, Sarai hated that room.

Shino nodded his head. Kiba handed Sarai over to his genin. Raiden's eyes widdened slightly. Sarai was so light; it surprised him. She must have been nothing to Kiba. Raiden regained himself and walked down the hall to his room. He opened the door then closed it behind. His room was competely different from Sarai's that he could almost laugh. He walked over to his low bed and set her down. He sat down beside her, not sure if he could leave or not.

Raiden shook his head and stood up. He opened the door to his room and walked back down the hall, his hands by his side. This time, though he left the door open so that Sarai were to wake up, he would know. He made it to the living room where his father and Kiba were speaking.

Shino nodded to something that Kiba had said then turned to him. "Did you see the bruise the hit made?" Raiden sighed and took his place on the couch by his father.

"No, sir, I didn't but Sarai did." Shino and Kiba nodded.

"She'll have to answer the questions for us then." Kiba said actually sounding smart. Raiden hid back a smirk or smile from his face. That was something that he didn't think that Kiba would ever sound-smart. Shino sensed his son's happiness and looked down at him one eyebrow arched. Raiden looked up and shook his head to say it was nothing. Shino nodded his head and looked back over at his old teammate.

"We'll wait till she's awake to take her back to Hinata-chan." Kiba nodded.

"Yes, we don't want her to worry if her daughter comes back in someone's arms."

"Correct." Shino said and he and Raiden both nodded.

It was three hours before Raiden walked down to his room, trying to keep his eyes open from lack of sleep. He walked into his open room and saw Sarai looking over at him. He nodded to her.

"You alright?" He asked. Sarai nodded her head.

"Come on, Kiba-Sensei and Shino-sama wish to speak with you." Sarai nodded her head and tried to sit up as best she could. Raiden walked over at put a hand on her back to help balance her.

"Thanks." Raiden nodded and helped his teammate up all the way into a standing position. Raiden helped steady Sarai till she was able to her balance on her own. He walked her to the living room where Kiba and his father were still talking. Shino and Kiba turned their heads when they heard the two pairs of footsteps on the wood floor. Shino and Kiba both nodded to them.

Raiden help Sarai to one of the chairs. She sat down and looked at them.

"We need to see the bruise." Shino said flat out. Sarai's eyes narrowed, but she nodded her head. She took off her tan overcoat, which left her in only her fishnet shirt. The middle of the shirt, however, had an under cloth to it. She pulled up the bottom part of the fishnets which showed what would have been a normally skinny white stomach area. But as of then, it was black, blue and had some purple to it. She winced just looking down at it again.

Shino's eyes widden slightly, though the only way anyone could tell that was from the fact that his eyebrows rose slightly as well. Though, only Kiba and Raiden caught it. Shino's eyes weren't the only ones that widdened. Both Kiba and Raiden's did as well.

"If I had known it was that bad. I would have made you go to Sakura-san." Raiden said under his breath, though his father did look over at him and nodd. Kiba and Shino stood up and walked over to where Sarai was sitting.Shino bent down till he was eye level with her.

"If it gets any worse go to Sakura-chan immeditily." Kiba said. Shino nodded his head in agreement. Sarai nodded to tell that she understood. Shino leaded back up.

"It's fine that Raiden stays with Hinata-chan and Sarai-chan." Kiba nodded his head and turned to Sarai.

"My mom wouldn't mind." She smiled as best she could. Raiden looked down at her. He wanted to smile back, but couldn't. No he couldn't in front of his father and Kiba. Only when they were alone. And they barely got that. He shook his head.

"I'll help you get to your house." Sarai nodded her thanks and smiled again. She stood up shakily and pulled down her shirt and coat. Raiden put his arm around Sarai's waist and they walked over to the door. Kiba walked over and opened the door. Once the three of the were out, he turned to face Shino.

"I'll send Nara Nao with a report to see when he'll be coming home." Shino nodded his head and Kiba shut the door behind him turning back to two of his genins.

**A/N: okay thanks again, kawaiiS again for the review. And you're welcome for the clear up. Sorry that it took so long to get this one out, but I have a major project due soon and a two page report to rewrite. Plis, my brithday is tomorrow. So I hope you like this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

A World Over

Kiba stared down at the black glasses, and the grey-clear like eye that looked up into his. "Well, let's get a move on then." He said trying to be as positive as he could be that late at night. Raiden nodded his head and waited for Sarai to start moving.

Sarai started walking. She had to make sure that she didn't lose her balance and bring Raiden down with her if she fell. No, that wouldn't be a good idea at all. Raiden chuckled.

"You won't bring me down too. Don't worry about it." He laughed again. Sarai did her best to smile up at him before she tripped. Raiden moved his hand from her back and caught her.

"That's it. I'm going with you two the whole way." Kiba said trying to lighten the mood as much as possible. Sarai sighed. She didn't think it was all that funny.

It was about twenty mintues later when the three made it to the Hyuuga clan part of the village. Sarai sighed. Her mother, Neji, and Taiska were standing there waiting for her. Her mom was worried. That much she could tell just from where she was standing. Taiska was too, but that's because he cares. Neji,...well Neji's Neji. Raiden sighed as he watched Sarai try and walk over to the three on her own. He walked behind her making sure she could do this on her own.

Hinata ran over to Sarai and threw her arms around her daughter.

"Mom,...I'm alright..Really."

Sarai knew her mother was going to say something, but lucky for Sarai, Raiden cut her off.

"I'm going to be staying with you to help out as long as you don't mind." Raiden said quickly. He knew that if Hinata started talking, she'd take Sarai out of the her team and make her stay at home and not be a ninja.

Hinata stepped back and nodded her head. "I'd like the help very much, Raiden-kun." Raiden nodded his head.

Taiska looked over at his father. He wanted to ask if he could stay and help out as well, but he knew what the answer would be to that question. He had his own genin team that he had to be on. Even if his sensei were to say yes, his father would say no. The saying that his dad used to tell him when he was training to be a genin came to mind.

_Only the strong will survive. If you can't pass the test I give you now. You will never make it as a ninja._

Taiska sighed. This was his cousin's test. She had to get past this if she wanted to be a good ninja. Neji turned going back into the Branch section of the compound. Taiska sighed and followed after him. He would come by in the morning and see if everything was alright.

Hinata looked at Kiba. "Thank-you, Kiba-san." She said bowing her head.

"It's nothing, Hinata-chan. I've got to look out for my genins," He smirked. "Beisdes, she's a tough little cookie." Kiba said putting his hand on top of Sarai's head.

_Tough little cookie! Little! Cookie! What's he thinking. And in front of Raiden and mom! I think my life is over!_

Kiba removed his hand from Sarai's head. Her hair was now messed up and Raiden could almost see her right eye. The diamond on her forhead glowed slightly in the light. Raiden shook his head so that he'd stop staring at his friend, now his teammate. Hinata smiled slightly.

"Thanks, again, Kiba-san." Kiba nodded his head.

"Just make sure to make them something nice to eat in the morning. They hadn't eaten since this morning." All four of them started laughing. It was true. Even Kiba hadn't eaten. Hinata probably did, but she probably couldn't keep anything down.

"See you two tomorrow," Kiba said as he turned around. He put his hand up in the air. "You too, Hinata-chan."

"Good-night, Kiba-san." She said bowing again. Raiden and Sarai both turned around slightly.

"Night, Kiba-Sensei." They both said and turned back around. Hinata didn't say anything only walked into the compound with Raiden and Sarai following.

Raiden made sure to keep a close eye on Sarai. She didn't stumble or trip again. Though, he knew she trying her best to look okay in front of her mother. He sighed. She hadn't changed since she was little. Since the first day they'd met. He knew he'd have to ask her later if she rememebered.

They made it to Hinata and Sarai's home. Both of the genins sighed. Hinata opened the door and waited till they were all inside to shut it.

"Mother, I-" Hinata put a finger up to Sarai's lips.

"Not another word. We'll talk in the morning." Sarai nodded her head. She and Raiden had already taken off their shoes. The two walked down the hall to Sarai's room. She opened the door and walked in. Raiden stood at the entrance.

"I can always stay in the guest room." He said.

"No, it's okay. Mom wouldn't mind. Besides, how are you supposed to watch me from the other room?" Sarai asked as she made it to the bed.

"Alright, have it your way. Need help?" Raiden asked.

"No, just shut the door." Raiden nodded and stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Sarai looked over at him. _Why is my heart beating so fast? Why does it feel like it's going to beat right out of my chest? Is it because Raiden's here..._

"Sarai-chan, are you alright?"

"Yeah,...I'm fine..."

**A/N:** I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out. Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload my doc. Also my little brother had surgery and I had a major history porject to finish first before I could write it. So here it is at last

Disclaimer:(since i often forget this) I don't know Naruto, only Sarai, Taiska, Raiden, Nao, Miko, Ren..


	9. Chapter 9

A World Over

Raiden shook his head. "If you say so." Sarai sighed slightly. She had always had a ladder by her bed, just in case she ever got hurt. She was glad that now it was coming in handy. She wouldn't have to have Raiden's help to get up onto her own bed. That, she knew, she wouldn't be able to handle with the way her heart was acting. _Remember, you have to remember. Stay inside of the family. He's your best friend and now teammate. You can't like him! _Sarai yelled at herself inside her head.

Sarai managed to get up the small ladder to her bed and was sitting on it before she saw that Raiden was leaning on the side of the door frame, snoring lightly. She wouldn't have been able to tell he was asleep any other way. Being as he had the glasses like his father, Shino, has. Raiden had spent, she knew, the whole day making sure she was alright. She knew he needed his rest as much as she did. She climbed back down the ladder with a blanket and walked over to him. She made sure that she didn't trip. She would probably have to go and see Sakura in the morning. She wanted to get back out there with her team as soon as she could. Sarai didn't want to think about having to spend weeks in the same house with her mother.

Sarai laid the blanket on the floor and helped Raiden's sleeping form to the ground. She took of his glasses and covered him up with the covers. She smiled slightly, though mainly to herself. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping..Wait what am I thinking. Stop thinking it! Stop now. He's you best friend. Teammate. Stop thinking those thoughts!_ Sarai shook her head and walked back over to her bed. She climbed back up the four step ladder and laid down on top of the covers. She knew she would have been able to get them up even if she tried with hurting herself.

Sarai didn't bother trying to stay awake. There really was no need. She closed her eyes, though the right one could never be seen anyway.

Raiden woke up around five in the morning. A little over two hours since he fell asleep. His eyes widdened slightly when he saw the blanket over top of him. He smiled slightly, stood, and walked over to Sarai's sleeping form. He threw the cover over top of his teammate and sat down on the floor. He'd wait till she woke up before he asked his own questions.

Hinata opened the door a few hours later. She smiled slightly to herself when she saw Raiden sleeping on the floor next to Sarai's bed.

"Maybe..she'll be the one to break the code..." She said lowly, trying not to wake the two genins up. She walked back into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

Sarai groaned slightly. She rolled over and winced. She opened her eyes as she rolled back over. _That was a bad idea.._ She felt the blanket over top of her and smiled slightly. She sat up as best she could. Her body was now sore from the hit, but it didn't hurt like it did yesterday. Raiden yawned as he opened his black eyes and looked up at the one that could be seen of Sarai's.

"Good morning. I see you slept well." Sarai laughed.

"It's not that funny. But thanks for the blanket last night. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Sarai shook her head.

"You needed the sleep too--" She was cut off as she was lifted into the air and her feet placed on the ground. "Geez,..thanks, Raiden.."

Raiden shook his head. "You're welcome. Even if you didn't want it." They both started laughing then. Sarai stood up straighter.

"Hey, Raiden-kun don't you have to go train with Kiba-sama and Nao-kun?" Raidne shook his head.

"Nope. I'm stuck babysitting you till Kiba-Sensei tell me I'm off the hook." Sarai narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"I don't need babysitting." She said taking a step away from him and stumbling.

"Right...and you can walk fine by yourself." Sarai glared at him even more. Raiden shook his head and stepped back slightly. "Alright..sorry."

Both Raiden and Sarai started laughing again. Hinata walked down the hall, the smell of fresh cooked breakfast trailing behind her. She opened the door when she heard the laughing. She smiled at the sight of Raiden and Sarai.

"Alright, kids. Breakfast is ready." Sarai smiled as Raiden nodded his head. The three walked down the hall to the kitchen area where the food was waiting.

"You two go ahead and eat. I ate already." Sarai nodded her head slightly as she took a bite out of what looked like eggs that fell apart from whatever they were supposed to be. Raiden arched an eyebrow. Once Hinata left the room, he spoke.

"It looks distusting..but it tastes really good." Sarai laughed.

"I've learned not to look at the food till it's gone." This time it was Raiden who laughed.

"I can see why." Sarai and Raiden finished eating.

"I guess you have to go home to get new clothes, right?" Sarai asked though she didn't want Raiden to leave her alone with her mother.

"Nope. Nao's bringing me over some. The three of us will hang here till you're better." Sarai smiled.

"Good then...Before he gets here, I'm going to take a shower and change. And no...I don't need you help." Raiden laughed, but nodded his head.

"I'll be waiting out here." Sarai sighed slightly and walked back to her room. She made sure not to fall or trip on the way as she got new clothes out and a towel. She opened the door and stepped into the bathroom.

**A/N:** Alright. Once again I'm sorry for the late update. I got my history project in and had to finish something else for it. sigh Okay..well that's over. I also have a two page report to write soon, but I hope to get part ten and eleven up tomorrow and the day after to make up for the late update. Also...I'm writing this as the characters want it, so if you have any ideas, I can try to put them in the story if they like them!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto I won't be sitting at my computer writing this.


	10. Chapter 10

A World Over

Sarai turned the light on in the bathroom and set her clothes down as well as her towel. She shook her head as she looked into the mirror. She almost didn't regonize the face that stared back at her.

"Who am I? I don't see the same person I used to be. Have I grown...or changed...?"

Sarai lifted the tan coat over her head, leaving her in only the fishnet shirt and her black pants. She took off the shirt. She winced slightly when she saw the bruise.

"Well,...it looks better then yesterday..." She slipped out of her pants and started the hot water. She didn't bother turning on the cold. It was close to winter outside now, she wasn't going to get herself sick by turning on cold water even if it was with warm water.

She took off her under garments and stepped into the now pouring hot water. She sighed and titled her head back till it was being poured on. She smiled slightly and leaned her head back up. She shook her head slightly as she stepped more into the water trying not to freeze from how cold it was outside of the shower.

After about ten mintues, the hot water started to slack off and it started turning cold. Sarai frowned as she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around her body trying to keep herself warm. She grapped the clothes she brought with her. A pair of gray slacks and a black t-shirt. It wasn't like her normal outfits, but she didn't plan on going anywhere today. And it didn't matter if she was hurt or not. Somehow, her, Raiden and Nao always ended up in a wresling match. Or just plain out rough housing.

Once, Sarai was competly dressed, she opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out. She tiptoed to her room trying not to get caught. She opened the door to her room and closed it behind her.

"Boo!" Raiden and Nao yelled. Sarai looked up and jumped backwards. Her eyes were in wide. Sarai narrowed them and glared at each of her teammates in turn as pounced on the closest one which was Nao. He yelped as the two twelve year old bodies fell to the ground. Sarai was on top with Nao trying to be careful and not hurt her, but fight back trying to get out from underneath Sarai.

Raiden started laughing as the struggle for control went from Nao to Sarai and back again. He shook his head and jumped into the fray. Sarai and Nao's eyes both widdened as Raiden pounced on them both. The three of the genins started laughing as they rolled over each other trying to get to the top of the dog pile.

Hinata opened the door slowly. Three heads turned to the slightly jarred door. Sarai was on the bottom with Nao and Raiden equally pinning her down. Hinata laughed and shook her head.

"You three becareful. I don't want Sarai-chan getting hurt any worse then she is already." Sarai sighed and laid her head on the cold ground.

"Mom, I'm fine...These guys won't let a fly touch me." The four of them started laughing.

"She's right, Hinata-san." Nao answered. He rolled off of his femal teammate as did Raiden. Sarai rolled over onto her back. Hinata nodded her head.

"Oh, I came to tell you three that I have to go to the market, but I'll be back soon. After that I'll start lunch." The three genin nodded their heads as Hinata closed Sarai's door behind her. Raiden and Nao's eyes glinted. Raiden still hadn't put his glasses back on yet. The two male genins pounced onto Sarai, who's eyes were wide.

Sarai'd managed to roll over onto her side to keep the bruise from becoming even more bruised then before as Nao and Raiden jumped onto her from each side. She screamed out slightly. The two males backed up slightly.

"Sarai-chan,..did we hurt you..?" Nao asked. Sarai smirked as she jumped to her feet and attacked Nao. The young genin fell backwards with Sarai landing on top of him. Raiden grinned as he jumped back into the fray. He pulled Sarai off of his teammate and Nao jumped onto the two of them. Raiden landed with one arm over Sarai. She turned her head and looked at him.

"What!?" Raiden didn't get a chance to answer as Nao sat on top of him. All the air went out of his lungs.

"Why..you little.." Sarai's eyes narrowed. She pushed Nao down and sat on top of him. Raiden was at the bottom with Nao in the middle and Sarai on top.

"I win!" She exclaimed. Raiden and Nao both grumbled. Sarai rolled down the two bodies and landed on her butt. She winced slightly as Nao rolled off of Raiden and Raiden sat up.

"I think you two broke something." Sarai smirked then she and Nao broke into laughter. Raiden didn't think it was that funny as he rubbed his back.

"Raiden, if we broke something, you'd be screaming in pain like a little girlie!" Nao answered. Sarai glared at Nao as she fist conceted with his arm. Nao whinned slightly and held his forarm protectively.

Raiden and Sarai started laughing this time.

"Sarai's the only girl that can make you cry, Nao." Nao stuck his tongue out at them.

"It's not that funny." Nao whinned. Sarai and Raiden laughed harder.

"Yes. It is." Nao crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine you guys win." Sarai and Raiden both looked at each other as they threw their fists into the air.

"I'm back!" Hinata called from the front of the house. Sarai, Raiden, and Nao scrambled over top of each other trying to be the first one to get to the door. Sarai made it first and opened her door only to have Nao pounce on her to get out into the hallway.

**A/N: **I meant to have this out yesterday, but I forgot about another project I had to do..so here it is now.


	11. Chapter 11

A World Over

Nao pushed Sarai down to the ground further as he crawled out into the hallway. Sari jumped up again only to be pushed back down by her other teammate, Raiden. Sarai yelped in shock and surprise as her body hit the ground again right where the large bruise was.

The female pushed the other male off of her and jumped into the hallway, running as fast as she could manage to get to the kitchen first. She hit the corner and her socks slide on the wooden floor. She yelped slightly as she fell and started sliding down the hallway. She turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw Nao had followed suit and ended up falling too. He was coming right at her.

If Raiden wanted to make it worse, he did by slipping on the floor as well and sliding into Nao who hit Sarai as the three collided with the wall. Hinata came out of the kitchen and laughed as she looked down at the tangled legs and bodies of the three genins.

"Well, that's quite a sight to see." The woman chuckled again. Nao frowned deeply at the fact he was being laughed at. Raiden untangled himself from the group followed by Nao who was half way on top of the young female. Both of the male genins extended a hand down to there female teammate. She smiled up at them and took each of their hands to keep them from fighting with each other. They pulled her up.

"Alright, you three get into the kitchen and get lunch." Hinata said controlling her laughter as she walked back into the other room. Sarai followed suit as did the other two. She took her seat as she waited for her mother to pass out all the food. Raiden took the seat across from his girl teammate and Nao sat down next to him.

Hinata came back with four plates and set them on the table. She brought the bowl to the table and dumped the noodles of the plate for all four of them and put the bowl back on the stove in hopes of keeping it warm. She grasped a few other things and set them in the middle of the table and then handed everyone their own pair of chopsticks that were already broken.

Sarai smiled slightly as she got something else to add to her noodles and started eating. If there was one thing her mother could make that actually looked like it was supposed to be it was noodles. Even ramen if you watched for a minute. The youngest female took her chopsticks after adding what she wanted for her noodles and dug in. She looked up long enough to notice Nao trying to get a noodle that was hanging out of his mouth. Raiden looked over to where Sarai was looking at and put a finger to his lips.

Nao didn't see Raiden as he took a chopstick full of noodles above the other male's head and dropped them on his head. Hinate looked up and started laughing.

"Nao-kun, I believe you have…_worms_ growing from your head." Nao tipped his head back trying to see and caused the noodles to fall down his shirt. Raiden and Sarai both burst into laughter. Nao jumped to his feet trying to get the noodles that he thought were worms out of his shirt. Finally, he took his shirt off and the noodles dropped to the ground.

"Raiden! That's not funny, you traitor!" He shouted as he put his shirt back on. Sarai stopped laughing long enough to notice that one lone noodle was stuck in his hair.

"Uh…Nao-kun…you have a friend that's made...a nest…" Nao's eyes narrowed as he pulled the noodle out of his hair.

"That's it. Now I'm going to go and take a shower; at my house."

**A/N: All right, guys I own you an apology. My computer died and I haven't been able to get to the document that I had started writing. I gave my computer to a friend in hopes that he could send the document to me. It wouldn't let him so I had to write a new one. That's why it's so late. Thank-you for the reviews and I know I'll be yelled at or something for being so late. But here's the eleventh part, better late then never. Even if I haven't updated in like a month. **


	12. Chapter 12

A World Over

Sarai and Raiden both started laughing at Nao's predicament.

"It's not funny, you guys!" He yelled as he removed the lone noodle from his hair. The male bowed to Hinata.

"Thank-you for the meal. It was very good until my teammates decided to play a cruel joke. I'll be leaving for a while and might come back later today."

Hinata nodded her head. "I understand, Nao-kun." The male bowed his head and again and walked out of the room. He put his shoes on and walked out of the Hyuuga compound. Hinata turned and looked at her daughter and Raiden.

"It was a cruel joke no matter how many laughs we get out of it." Sarai ducked her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I really am." Raiden nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, I'll make it up to him. Being as I was the one who put the noodles in his hair."

"That would be a good idea, Raiden-kun." The woman answered. She stood up. "Well, if you'd excuse me, I have things around the house that have to be done." The two children nodded their heads. Raiden turned back to his female teammate.

"Sarai…you know what today is." The female nodded her head. She didn't want to speak. It was affecting her and her mother now more then ever. "How about we go visit?"

Sarai lifted her head up in shock and surprise. "You mean it? You don't mind if I cry?" She asked.

Raiden shook his head. "If I lost my father; I'd cry too. Just because we're shinobi doesn't mean we can't have feelings. Just push them back in battle." The female nodded her head and stood up from her chair.

"Let me go and change first. It would be right to visit him in the clothes I'm in now." Raiden nodded his head.

"I'll go and get a more suitable pair of clothing as well. Wait for me." The female nodded her head and walked off to her room, a stray tear already falling down her face. She walked into her room and looked around. It wasn't in that bad of a mess from the rough housing and her stomach where she was hit wasn't throbbing anymore. She shook her head, the diamond on her forehead chasing the light and shining lightly across the room. The female gathered a new pair of clothes that held more respect for someone who was dead.

Sarai changed out of her sweats and shirt as fast as she could. She slipped into a pair of long black pants and a light red short sleeve shirt. She hadn't worn this pair of clothes since the last year when Raiden had taken her to the KIA stone. It was the same outfit that she was wearing when she got the news that her father was killed on his mission. The outfit used to swallow her whole when she was younger, but now, it was only slightly too large for her small frame.

There was a knock on the outside of the female's door. Sarai put the brush down and walked over to the door. She opened it.

"I just want to say that you've grown and even if you do get hurt, I have to remember I was once a shinobi as well." Sarai bit on her lip lightly as she looked up into the clear eyes of Hyuuga Hinata-her mother.

"Mom-" The older woman put a finger to her child's lips.

"Don't. It's for me to understand as well. I know today is harder on you then it will ever be on me. I knew him; you never got to learn things from him or even about him. All you have are stories that I and other people tell you."

Sarai nodded her head. "Don't worry about me mother. I wouldn't end up the same way. I just have to be stronger and trust my teammates."

Hinata smiled down at her daughter. "Yes, get stronger. You are a lot like your father. More then you know. He'd be proud to have you as a daughter."

Sarai bit down on her lower lip. She looked up into her mother's eyes with her own clear gray ones. "Really?" The woman nodded her head.

"Yes. Without a doubt." Sarai smiled at her mother's words. "Well I believe young Raiden is here."

The young female's smile widened. "Well, I've got to go Mom. See you later." She called over her shoulder as she walked down the hall of her home and opened the door to see Raiden standing there in a pair of black jeans and a midnight blue shirt. His glasses back in place on the bridge of his nose and without his jacket on.

"I figured the jacket wasn't needed for today." Sarai smiled.

"Thank-you, Raiden-kun." The male shook his head.

"You have no need to thank me." The female genin's smile widened as she put her black ninja sandals on and followed after her friend and now teammate.

It wasn't ten minutes later that the two genins made it to the road that lead to the KIA stone. Sarai was doing good to make sure not to tremble. She didn't know if it was in fear or that she was nervous. She hated and loved going to find her father's name on the stone. She hated it because it meant he was gone, but she loved it to know that he'd died for her. For her mother and all of Konoha. She wasn't going to be smiling much today. And tonight she knew she'd be crying herself to sleep. It happened every year no matter how stronger she tried to be for her mother. It seemed like Hinata saw through her everyday and felt the pain she did. The pain of never knowing her father because someone took him from her.

**A/N: Okay well, no yelling at me so far. Here's the 12th part. Sarai's on her way to the KIA stone to find her father's name. Who killed her father anyway? Me: I don't know yet...**


	13. Chapter 13

A World Over 

Raiden looked over at Sarai. The two genins were already more then halfway to the stone now. He sighed lightly. He wished more then anything to be able to bring back some form of happiness for the young female. He still had both of his parents along with Nao. But Sarai, Sarai didn't. She only had one-her mother.

Sarai lifted her head and managed a weak smile at her teammate. _Why is that I can't ever hide my pain in front of anyone. Not even my own friends. But I guess they know me more then my mother. But, if I can't even hide my pain from her how can I make it as a shinobi in the long run._

Raiden sighed as he saw, once again, the same look come into his friend's eyes that did when she was thinking about something to do with her father, either directly or indirectly.

"Sarai, please don't think about that kind of stuff today." Sarai stopped walking as fast and fell a few steps behind Raiden.

_How did he know…I mean it wasn't that _obvious _was it?_ She asked herself as Raiden stopped walking to turn and look behind her.

"Sarai, I know what you're thinking. So stop," he paused for a second. "You get this look in your eyes very time someone mentions your father or you think about him or anything to do with the subject. You can't hide that from me, Nao and especially not your mother."

Sarai stopped walking. She stared up at the slightly older male. "Is it really that obvious?" She asked.

Raiden nodded his head. "Yes, it may not be to other people who don't know you, but you have a dead look in your eyes every time. You can't hide that from the people that care about you." He took a step forward so that he was right in front of the female.

Sarai had to raise her head a little more. The sun glinted down and hit the blue diamond on her head before she pushed more hair over her hair so that it didn't blind Raiden.

"Sarai, please just listen to me, alright. As a teammate that cares, but more as a friend who is tried of seeing you in pain."

Raiden wrapped his arms around Sarai's waist and pulled her close to him. Sarai hugged her teammate back and laid her head on his chest lightly.

"Raiden…you really mean what you say…I don't know if I can keep trying to make my mom think that I'm happy anymore."

"And you don't have to." The male answered as he hugged Sarai tighter again. "I mean it. I'll be with you no matter what."

Sarai smiled as she pulled back from her friend not releasing him completely.

"Thank-you, Raiden-kun." She answered as she hugged him again one fast time before pulling back all the way.

Raiden smiled down at his teammate and sighed lightly. "Come on. We have someone to pay our respects to."

Sarai nodded her head lightly as she followed after her teammate. They were almost to the KIA stone now. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was scared and yet at the same time felt safe being with Raiden.

Raiden looked down at his teammate as the stone came into view. "We're here, Sarai-chan."

Sarai looked up quickly from her feet to see the large black stone looming in the distance. She was doing her best to not cry now. _If I've made it this far I have no reason to cry now. Just a little further. _She thought to herself to keep herself from crying.

Raiden looked down at his female teammate then to the stone. He knew he had to try and keep Sarai as happy as he could on a day like this.

"I'll look on one side, you look on the other." Raiden proposed as he ran the rest of the way to the stone.

Sarai's eyes widened. She dug her heels into the ground and ran after him as fast as she could to catch up. The female ran around to the other side of the stone looking for her father's name.

Sarai scrolled her finger down through the names till she found the one she was looking for: Hyuuga Ryo. "I found it." She called out to the male. She looked around the stone to see Raiden frozen to the spot where he stood; his index finger between two names.

The female came up beside him and looked at the names that had her teammate frozen still in time. The black stone read: Aburame Ami and Taro.

"Raiden?" Sarai questioned, her voice light as she touched her teammates arm and lowered it to his side. She looked up at him and removed his smoked glasses. "Raiden?" She called again having gotten no answer the first time and it seemed wouldn't for the second call either.

After ten minutes, Raiden finally tore his black eyed gaze from the two names and to his female teammate. "Sorry, Sarai-chan. I really am."

Sarai bit down onto her lip not sure if she could ask or not and against the little voice in her head telling her not to she did. "Raiden…Who were they…? Where they…you know… your direct family?

Raiden's eyes saddened as he looked down at the female's face. "No, they were my older siblings. Both twins."

"Oh…I'm so sorry." Sarai ducked her head in shame to the fact that she was the one who brought it up. Raiden cupped the female's chin under his hand and pulled her face up so she had to look at him. He shook his head.

"It's not your fault. I never really knew them much. And from what I heard they never really…well…they weren't really very good ninjas at all." Sarai cast her gaze down since she couldn't move her head.

Raiden brought his face down to hers forcing her yet again to look up. "Understand this Hyuuga Sarai. Nothing is _your_ fault." He said quietly as he pressed his lips gently to hers.

**N/A: Yes, it's finally here. I wanted this out a while ago but I have two other stories that I have to update and limited amount of time. Also, I'm speeding this up slightly with Raiden and Sarai but it just seemed like the right time. You have been warned: There will be a time skip later on. Not sure when yet.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

A World Over

Sarai's eyes widened. She wasn't sure in what though. Was it shock, fear? Or could it have been that this was what she'd waited years on? A dream she'd always dreamt on special nights.

It wasn't two seconds later when Raiden pulled back and stared at Sarai's face. He shook his head and stepped back. "I'm sorry. Sarai, I never meant to-"

He turned on his heels cutting himself off and running into the forest that was close to the KIA stone.

_Why aren't I running after him…Of course the code is in the way? He's my teammate, my best friend. I've always liked him more then Nao but…this did it have to come to this?_ She asked as she stared at the area Raiden once stood to where he'd run off to.

"Raiden!" She yelled. She didn't know what she was doing anymore. She knew she could run after him but what was she supposed to do then? What could she really tell him?

_What is there to say? That I love you? I don't know my mind anymore. I should just go home and pretend that this never happened. Just forget I ever liked you as a friend, or maybe something more if I'd had the time. That's all I asked for. But the code still stands and I can't just break that over one person, can I?_

Sarai shook her head. "I have to go after him but if I don't…" She sighed and dug her heels into the ground and started running into the woods after her teammate. She knew she had no clue where he would go and tracking was never her strong point. But she knew she had to find him. She owed it to him. She picked up the pace ignoring the pain in her legs and chest.

Sarai looked up at the sky. She didn't know how long it had been since she'd been out in the forest. She hoped it wouldn't be to long till someone came after her and Raiden. They had to send someone after them, right?

The female stopped in one of the trees. She scanned the area. _Man, I'm so far from home. I don't even know where I am. Where's Raiden? He didn't head back to the village did he?_ She asked herself as she climbed down out of the tree and collapsed onto the soft ground.

Sarai's breathing was labored as she fought to control it. _This isn't funny, Raiden. Not at all. Where are you?_ She kept asking herself as she leaned her head back onto the tree trunk. She winced lightly as she felt her head throbbing into her skull. She hadn't had a headache that bad since she was little. She'd fell into the river and hadn't yet learned to swim. Had Raiden not been there she knew she would have drown.

Sarai sighed lightly as she rested her aching muscles. She remembered that day. It wasn't hard.

**_Sarai was only about five years old. Nao and Raiden were coming with her and her mom to eat out near the river. Both Nao and Raiden's parents didn't think Hinata could handle all three of the five year olds on her own and that day proved just that. At least three five year olds like Sarai, Nao and Raiden together would have been more then anyone could handle._**

_**Nao had been the problem the whole day. He'd sneak up on Sarai from behind. It hadn't worked all of the time and the one time it did; it almost proved fatal.**_

_**"Sarai-chan, look at this one." Raiden called from across the other side of the bank. Sarai lifted her head from one of the flowers she was looking at. She beamed at her older friend and jumped to her feet.**_

_**"I'm coming!" She yelled.**_

_**Nao snickered lightly as he came up behind his female friend who was getting ready to cross the stones to get to the other side of the river. Nao knew this was the perfect time to surprise the female; at least that's what he thought.**_

_**Sarai turned around just in time to see Nao right behind her on the same large rock that she was on. Her clear eyes widened in slight fear as she took a step back. **_

_**"Nao please, don't." She pleaded as he took a step closer to her, his arms out stretched. Raiden didn't know what was going on. Nao stepped closer and pushed Sarai into the water. He didn't know she couldn't swim.**_

_**Sarai screamed out which got her mother's attention. The woman's eyes widened in fear, she jumped to her feet and ran the short distance over to them.**_

_**Nao stepped back looking down at the water waiting for his friend to come back up kicking and screaming at him, but she didn't.**_

_**Raiden jumped over the rocks as far as his legs would take him. He reached Nao before Hinata did since he was much closer. He gulped and dived into the water. Hinata's eyes widened as she stopped beside of Nao who was looking down into the water in pure shock.**_

_**Raiden kicked his legs and looked around. He spotted Sarai struggling in the water. He came to her and pulled her up to the surface. Whenever they both thought back to that day they wondered how Raiden even knew what he was doing to save her. And he'd always answer that it was this survival thing but they both knew it was a lie.**_

_**Raiden pulled Sarai's now limp form up to the rock where Hinata pulled her out. Her started CPR not wanting to use charka unless she really had to. She wanted to save as much strength as she could.**_

_**Sarai coughed and her head turned to the side. Her eyes fluttered open to see her mother and Raiden looking down at her.**_

_**"What…" She mumbled out.**_

_**"You're safe, sweet heart. You're safe." Hinata cooed to her daughter.**_

**A/N: Yes, for those that can tell, the time skip is coming very soon. Any question? Feel free to review and ask them. I'll answer them as well as I can either in the next part or in a/n's. Also, one other thing. I wanted to try something and I'll be using part 15 as a test subject to see if I like writing that way better so don't freak out on me, please.**_**  
**_


End file.
